Never Letting You Go
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Midoriya Izuku landed the job at the most successful trading company in the country. He was estatic about it until the past comes back to haunt him. He meets up with Todoroki Shoto whom he shared a passionate night with, and now that Todoroki is back, he is to rekindle what they had that night but how will Midoriya react to that? (Alternate Universe Fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Never Letting You Go**

**A Boku no Hero Academia Fic**

**Chapter One**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia (aka My Hero Academia) or its characters.**_

"Deep breaths, deep breaths; you've got this!" Midoriya Izuku chanted to himself to calm his nerves while fixing his tie. It was the first day at his new job at the most successful trading company in the country. He had a strenuous interview, but despite being a nervous wreck he managed to land the job.

After taking some deep breaths, a triumphant smile arose on the freckled man's face, "I managed to get hired so I'm going to make sure I do a good job; let's do this!"

As Midoriya began to walk to his work space, he instantly bumped into someone and noticed papers falling to the ground. "Oh n-n-no, I'm so sorry; here let me help you pick these up." he said in a spazzy tone of voice as he quickly started picking up the scattered paperwork. Once he was finished getting them in order, he handed the pile to the person he bumped into. "Here you go and again I'm sorry about that." he said with an apologetic smile.

"It's quite alright; it was my fault for not paying attention.

Green eyes widened in shock at the sound of that voice. Midoriya slowly looked up and his face paled with fright at who he saw. _'No way, Todoroki Shoto; what's he doing here?!' _Standing before him was a young man a few inches taller than him, with blue and brown eyes. Half of his hair was colored ruby red while the other half was snow white. On the right side of his face was a scar around his eye, but he still looked handsome despite it. Todoroki was the last person Midoriya expected to see especially at his new job and he really hoped that he was just here for a meeting.

"Hello Midoriya Izuku." Todoroki said with a soft, pleasant smile on his face.

"Oh…um hello…! H-How did you know…um….?"

"If you're wondering how I know your name, it's printed on your company ID card."

"Huh?" Midoriya's eyes peered downward to his ID badge clipped to his suit blazer before giving a quick sigh of relief. "Oh yeah…of course it is…ha-ha!" the green haired male replied with a nervous laugh._ 'Maybe he doesn't remember me; that would be great if that were true."_

"Well it was nice talking to you, but I better get going or I'll be late to my meeting."

"Yes of c-c-course; well, goodbye now!" Midoriya said as he hurried past the other male. Before he could get away, he felt his wrist being grabbed from behind. He turned to see it was the red white haired male. "Um…is there anything else you needed?" Midoriya said in a nervous tone.

"Yes," Todoroki reached out and picked up a piece of fuzz off Midoriya's suit blazer. "You had something on your jacket; it's important to look presentable at the work place."

"Oh well thanks; I better get to work now. You have a nice day."

"Goodbye Midoriya and I hope to see you again."

"Um…right!" the forest green eyed male said before running as fast as his feet could carry him.

The dual colored eyed male was briefly stunned by the other's swift exit before his lips form a small smirk. "Oh we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think, Izuku. This time, I won't let you escape me again."

In the men's bathroom, Midoriya splashed some cold water on his face to calm himself down. He was more freaked out now than he was at his job interview. "I never thought I'd see him again; I can't believe this is happening! Well on the plus side, it seems like he doesn't remember me or what happened that night, so maybe I have nothing to worry about. After all, that happened two years ago." The green eyed male reached for some paper towels and wiped the excess water off his face. After he was done, he threw the used paper towels away in a nearby trash can then softly slapped his cheeks. "That's it then, chapter closed; if he doesn't remember then there is no point in dwelling on it. I worked really hard for this job, so I need to focus on that and nothing else!" he said aloud to himself before leaving the restroom to continue his first day of work.

* * *

Despite the awkward run in with Todoroki that morning, Midoriya had a very productive day. He was really enjoying his job and getting to know his coworkers. Once the work day came to an end, Midoriya returned to his desk to collect his things and go home. When he got there, he noticed a note on his desk. He picked up the note and saw it said for him to go the President's office on the 10th floor. The green haired male walked over to the elevator and pressed the top button. In a matter of seconds, the elevator doors slid open before he walked inside. Once inside, Midoriya pressed the button for the 10th floor which caused the doors to close and the elevator to rise up. "I wonder what the president would want with me?" he said becoming a quivering bundle of nerves.

Once the elevator arrived on the 10th floor, the elevators opened and Midoriya stepped out of it. He walked down the hall and saw a large oak door with gold colored brass door handles. Green eyes peered up and saw a gold colored plate with the word, "President" engraved on it. Midoriya took a deep breath before pulling on the door handle. He walked into the extravagant office with Japanese styled interior decoration, but he didn't see anyone else around. "That's funny; there's no one here."

At that moment, Midoriya felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He gave a loud shriek as he jumped in shock at the sudden touch. He instantly turned around to see Todoroki standing behind him with a small yet amused smile. "I'm sorry Midoriya; I didn't mean to frighten you like that."

"Oh…u-u-um, it's okay." the timid male replied as he shied away from the other. Even though he believed Todoroki didn't remember him, it still felt awkward being around him. Just then, he started to remember why he was there and he started to wonder what the dual colored haired male was doing there. "Wait Todoroki-kun, why are you here? Did the company president call you here to talk too?"

Todoroki simply smiled at the question as he replied, "Not exactly."

"Okay then, so what brings you here?"

"It's quite simple really." The red white haired male walked over to the leather chair at the desk and sat in it. He gave the other a small smile while resting his chin on his propped up hand. "You see, I'm the company president."

Emerald green eyes widened in complete shock at this revelation. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Y-Y-You're the president, b-but how?!"

"To make a long story short, I took over from my bastard of a father, so now I'm in charge of this company."

Midoriya's left eye twitched with mouth agape, '_You have got to be kidding me!'_

"Oh I'm not kidding, Midoriya." Todoroki said as though he knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"Since when can you read minds?!"

The red white haired male gave a small chuckle as he answered, "I can't, but I can tell you were thinking that just from the look on your face."

"Right, so anyway Todoroki-san…"

"Midoriya, there is no reason to be so formal; you can just call me Todoroki-kun like you have been."

"Okay then Todoroki-kun, why did you call me to your office? Did I do something wrong?"

"No as a matter of fact you've done exceptional work despite it being your first day on the job."

"Oh," Midoriya gave a sigh of relief at the sound of that. "well, thank you; I really appreciate hearing that. So was there anything else you needed from me?"

"Actually yes," Todoroki got up from his chair and walked towards the green haired male.

"What is it?" Midoriya asked in wonder.

The blue brown eyed male simply smirked as he leaned into the smaller's ear. "Why did you run away from me after our night together?" he asked in a low, sultry tone.

Green eyes widened in shock at those words. Midoriya's body began to quiver as a look of dread arose on his face. It was as though he felt his blood run cold and his heart stop. The red white-haired male noticed the long pause and the look on Midoriya's face which made him grin with anticipation. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Midoriya said feigning innocence in the hopes he could evade this situation.

Todoroki gave a small chuckle as he said, "Oh Midoriya, you're cute even when your denial. However, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I seriously don't know; I'll be on my way now." The green-eyed male said as he turned around abruptly to open the door. Before he could even open it wide enough for him to get away, it was closed again. Midoriya looked up to see a hand pressed against the door holding it closed. He turned back around to see the young president giving him a sensual smile with a predatory look in his blue brown eyes.

"Come now Midoriya, let's not play these games as amusing as they are."

"I-I-I'm not playing at all!" the freckled male said in a shaky tone as he moved away from the other, but the minute he did he heard a loud click. He looked down to discover that Todoroki locked the door. Then he saw the taller slowly approach him which made him back away. Midoriya kept doing so until his lower back hit the president's desk. Before he could even move, his hands were held down on the edge of the desk by Todoroki's hands. Midoriya stared at his boss, looking rather uneasy. "Todoroki-kun, please I…"

The green haired male was interrupted by a finger being pressed against his lips. He looked at Todoroki who looked completely amused. "Shh…just relax, Izuku."

Midoriya's green eyes widened in surprise at the other calling him by his first name. His whole body shivered at how Todoroki said his name in that low sultry tone of voice. However, that action didn't go unnoticed by the young company president. Todoroki leaned in towards the smaller's neck before inhaling his scent. "Oh God, I missed this smell; it's like heaven."

Todoroki lifted his head to the shivering male's ear before giving it a little lick. This action made Midoriya cry out in pleasure, but the moment he realized what sound he made he instantly covered his mouth. The red white haired male smirked, "I take it that you liked that, huh Izuku?"

Midoriya rapidly shook his head back and forth as he stammered, "N-N-No…umm…I…uh…!"

Todoroki chuckled as he took Midoriya's hand away from his mouth. He brought the green haired male's knuckles to his lips before placing a sweet peck on them. "There's no need to be shy, Izuku."

"I-I-I-I'm not being shy…!" At that moment, Midoriya's lips were captured by the taller's soft yet firm lips. His forest green eyes widened in shock at the sudden French kiss. He felt the taller wrap his arm around his slim waist. Todoroki's lips felt so warm yet smooth against his as though he was eating molten chocolate. Midoriya could feel his body grow hot at the intensity of that kiss. The feelings he had when he last saw Todoroki were starting to come back. The same feelings he had locked away were slowly coming to the surface. Midoriya could feel his consciousness slipping away for every second the other kissed him as his eyelids slowly closed shut.

Todoroki was savoring this moment; it was one he craved for such a long time. After two long agonizing years, he finally had this green haired angel in his grasp, and he was never going to let him go again. As much as he loved kissing Midoriya, he had to come up for air. He pulled away slowly and said, "You have no idea how much I missed the taste of your sweet lips, Izuku."

However, the blue brown eyed male noticed the other didn't answer him. "Izuku?" He looked at Midoriya and saw that he was lying unconscious in his arms with kiss swollen lips. A small tender smile arose on Todoroki's face as he placed a chaste kiss against the other's forehead. "Rest easy for now love, because when you wake up, we'll have a lot of catching up to do."

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Hey everyone its me Spirit! I hope you guys didn't think I was gone forever since its been a LONG time since I uploaded something to Fanfiction. This is my very first Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia) fanfic. I've had this story on my mind for awhile and I've always wanted to get it on paper. I'm in the process of working on the next chapter so I'll try to get it uploaded as soon as I can. In the meantime, feel free to let me know what you guys think so far! See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Letting You Go**

**Chapter Two**

**_(Flashback: Two years ago…)_**

One night, Midoriya and his college friends, Uraraka and Iida were having dinner at a hotel restaurant. They were there to celebrate Uraraka's birthday. After two hours of celebrating the brunette's special day, it was time for them to head on home. "Bye bye Deku, we'll see you later." the brunette said with a smile.

"See you later Uraraka; I hope you had a great birthday." Midoriya called out to her.

"You bet I did."

"Have a good night Midoriya; I'll make sure Uraraka gets home safely." Iida said making chopping motions with his hand.

"Thanks Iida; I'll see you both later!" the green-eyed male called out to his friends as they headed out the sliding double doors.

While Midoriya was heading out behind them, he happened to peer over at the bar and saw someone sitting there looking really depressed. Normal people would've just minded their own business, but not Midoriya. Whenever he saw someone in need of help, it was his nature to help them. He walked closer to the bar and saw it was young man who looked about his age and very handsome. The young man had the most unnatural hair color he had ever seen though. It was snow white on one side and ruby red on the other. Midoriya tapped the other's shoulder with his hand and said, "Um, excuse me?"

At that moment, the stranger turned around revealing his face to Midoriya. The green haired male was in awe of the other's face. Despite the flushed face and the burnt scar around his right eye, the stranger looked very handsome. The stranger gave Midoriya a small frown as he said curtly asked, "What do you want?"

"Oh…um…I'm sorry for bothering you, but you seemed a little down, so I'd thought I could help you." Midoriya said as he took a seat right next to the other.

"I doubt you'd be able to help me. What I'm going through is more complicated than you can imagine."

"Maybe talking about it can help."

The red-white haired male furrowed his eyebrow at the freckled face male. "Do you have a knack of involving yourself in matters that don't concern you?"

"Yeah I guess." Midoriya said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "I'm sorry; it's just a habit of mine, but if you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

The stranger gave a small sigh of defeat, "It's funny though I feel like I can talk to you despite not knowing who are…why is that?"

"I-I-I'm not really sure; I guess it's just my natural charm."

The dual eyed male gave a soft chuckle which made Midoriya's heart flutter a bit. "Well since you're offering to lend an ear, I might as well tell you what's wrong. I'm just fed up with my old man. He's constantly nagging me about my future and telling me how I should live my life. He always goes on and on about how I'm destined to follow in his footsteps and succeed him in leading our family's company. Did he ever consider what I might want?"

"Well he should try to consider your thoughts on the matter. After all, it's your life to live not his." Midoriya said.

Blue brown eyes widened in shock at those words. He turned to the green eyed male and asked, "What?"

"I mean we all have one life and we should live it the way we want to. However, if there are obligations involved, maybe you need to sit down with your father and try to talk things out. Maybe you can try to find some common ground."

"Doubt it; usually he's the one doing the talking and I have to listen. He's so thick headed that nothing gets through to him."

"Well maybe you should be the one to do the talking. Try to get him to understand your point of view. Whether or not you want to take over your father's company is your decision. If you take over not fully committed to it, you won't be able to run it efficiently. You need to make sure what you really want before you make a decision or else, you'll end up with a lot of regret." At that moment, Midoriya started waving his hands back and forth frantically, "Oh I'm sorry, I hope I wasn't being too forward!"

"It's okay; in fact, you've bought up some really good points I should consider. Thank you for that…um…"

"Oh, right my name is Midoriya, Midoriya Izuku. What about you?"

The red-white haired male smiled as he answered, "You can just call me Todoroki Shoto. I have to say you're quite intuitive, Midoriya."

"You think so; thanks." the freckled face male said with a sheepish smile.

Todoroki gave a small chuckle as he pulled out some money to leave on the bar's surface for the bartender. He turned to Midoriya and said, "Well I appreciate your advice and it has given me a lot to think about. I should be going now; thanks again for your help, Midoriya."

As Todoroki got off his bar stool and onto his free, he started to stumble a bit. Midoriya noticed that and instantly arose from his chair to help his new friend. He held onto the other's side as he asked, "Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that; I just stumbled a bit. I guess the alcohol is getting to me."

"Here we better get you home then."

"Actually, I have a room at this hotel; it's on the top floor."

"Okay then let's get you there so you can rest." Midoriya said helping Todoroki to the elevator.

"I appreciate the help, Midoriya." the red-white haired male replied as they got into the elevator and the doors closed behind them.

"Sure, no problem." Midoriya replied once they were inside the elevator. The green-eyed male pressed the button for the very top floor and seconds later, the elevator started moving upwards. Once the elevator arrived at its destination, a loud ding echoed throughout it and the doors opened. When they did, Midoriya stepped out with Todoroki in tow.

* * *

As he walked down the hall, Midoriya came across a door with a gold colored plate on it labeled '_Suite 1016_' at the end of the all. Midoriya turned to Todoroki and asked him, "Is this your room, Todoroki-kun?"

"Yes, that's it." Todoroki reached into his pocket and pulled out his card key. He placed the card into the card slot on the door and instantly pulled it out. When he did, a green light appeared on the lock mechanism making the door unlock. Midoriya pushed down on the door handle to open the door. Once he did, he helped Todoroki in, and he was in awe of how ritzy the room looked. However, he didn't have the time to admire the scenery, he had to help his friend to the bedroom. The freckled face male came across a room with a king size bed in it. He went into it and carefully laid Todoroki on top of it, so the back of his head hit the pillow. "There you are, Todoroki-kun."

"Thank you, Midoriya; I appreciate this."

"No problem; it's the least I can do. Anyway, do you have any medicine? You may need to take some so you don't have a hangover in the morning."

"I may have some pain reliever medicine in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom."

"Okay, I'll go get it; you just relax." Midoriya said as he headed to the bathroom to look for the medicine.

A few minutes later, Midoriya returned holding two pain reliever pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other. "Here you go." he said as he handed them to Todoroki.

"Thank you." Todoroki replied as he popped the pills into his mouth then took a swig of water to swallow them. Once he did, he placed the empty cup on the bedside table next to him. He turned his attention to the green haired male and smiled. "I appreciate what you've done for me, Midoriya."

"Anytime; I'm happy to help."

"Are you always like that, helping people even if you don't know them?"

"Well, I guess you could say that." the freckled male replied sheepishly scratching his cheek with his finger. "I've always had a habit of doing that ever since I was little."

"I've never met anyone quite like you." Todoroki said staring at the other in complete awe and admiration. "You're rather amazing, you know that?"

"I-I-I wouldn't say that."

"It's true; you are amazing, kind-hearted, selfless and so beautiful."

"Aww, that's really sweet of you to say, but…!" At that moment, the final word Todoroki said started to sink into Midoriya's head. "What did you just s…?!" As the green-eyed male turned around, he saw the other was sitting right next to him giving him such a passionate gaze. The red-white haired male softly caressed his cheek which made him blush slightly. Quite perplexed at the other's actions, Midoriya asked him, "Um Todoroki-kun, what are you doing?"

The said male smiled lovingly at Midoriya, "You really are such a beautiful person; kiss me, Midoriya."

Before the freckled male could even get a word out, Todoroki placed his lips against his in a hot searing kiss. His green eyes widened in complete shock at the sudden gesture. _'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa did I miss something?! Just what is going on here?!'_ Midoriya placed his hands on the other's chest and lightly pushed him away which broke the kiss. Midoriya's face was completely bright red like apples. "T-T-T-Todoroki-kun, I don't understand; why are you doing this?!" he asked between heated pants.

"Because I wanted to, and I want you." the mismatched eyed male simply replied before leaning in and capturing those soft, sweet lips again. While he kissed Midoriya, Todoroki lightly pushed him down on the bed. Todoroki pulled away slightly so his and Midoriya's tongues would wage war with each other. Heated moans escaped from each of their mouths as their tongues battled it out. Midoriya felt a bead of saliva fall out the corner of his mouth and his breath quickened with every second.

After a few minutes, Todoroki pulled away again before licking the other's top lip. He wiped his mouth with the side of his hand. "Midoriya, forgive me for being so forward. You were just so cute that I…!"

Todoroki paused as he caught a glimpse of the Midoriya's current state. The freckled male's hair was slightly ruffled, his face was flushed bright red and his lips were slightly swollen due to their heated kiss. His chest was slowly going up and down and his green eyes were completely hazed over with lust. "T-T-Todoroki-k-kun…"

A warm smile arose on Todoroki's face at the sight which made Midoriya's heart skip a beat. The red-white haired male lightly brushed away the other's green bangs before caressing his reddened check again. "You look so adorable right now, Midoriya." Todoroki said in a gentle, loving tone.

"T-T-Todoroki-kun…I…"

"Please love," Todoroki interrupted, "call me by name, okay Izuku?"

Midoriya shuddered in delight at the way Todoroki said his name. His mouth slowly opened as he stammered in heated pants, "Sh…Sho…Shocchan."

The minute that name came out of Midoriya's mouth, the room turned completely silent. When the green haired male realized what he just said, his faced turned dark crimson as he covered his face in shame. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry; it just slipped out!"

At that moment, Midoriya's hands were pried from his face. When he looked up, he met with the most beautiful, touching smile he's seen yet. He felt his heart beat a mile a minute at the sight. It was as though time stopped that very moment. Nothing else existed except the two of them. He watched as Todoroki brought one of his hands to his lips before placing a chaste kiss against his knuckle. "There's no need to be embarrassed Izuku. I rather like that name; it's making me rather excited."

Before the green haired male could even speak, the dual colored haired male captured his lips again. As they were getting caught up in the kiss, Todoroki began taking off Midoriya's clothes, piece by piece. Midoriya felt a sudden cool breeze and when he peered downward, he noticed he was in, but his boxers. He instantly pulled way and tried to cover himself with his arms. He looked so nervous and felt kind of ashamed being nearly naked in front of someone he hardly knew. "Shocchan…I…um…" Midoriya stammered in a bashful tone.

Todoroki was truly smitten with the meek creature before him. Midoriya was the cutest and most beautiful being he had ever met. Every gesture the smaller made enticed him even more. He smiled as he sat up and pulled his shirt over his head then tossed it to the side. The green-eyed male caught a glimpse of the other's well-toned chest. The sight of the well-muscled male made him blush furiously. Despite swallowing the lump in his throat, his felt his mouth run dry. _'He's so…so handsome; how can someone this good looking exist?!'_

Todoroki happened to notice Midoriya gazing at him so intently. His lips formed a loving grin as he leaned into the other's reddened face. "You like what you see, Izuku?" he asked in a low, sultry tone.

The green haired male's body shivered at the sound of Todoroki's voice. "Y-Y-Yes." he uttered in a hazy tone of voice, completely mesmerized by the taller's beauty.

Todoroki stared deeply into Midoriya's deep green eyes. "That's good; I rather enjoy what I see as well." he added as he kissed Midoriya's lips again.

For the rest of the night, Midoriya experienced such ecstasy he had never hoped of experiencing. Every tough, kiss and loving word from Todoroki warmed his heart, body and soul. He felt such complete bliss that he never wanted to come back to reality. He screamed out the nickname he gave Todoroki over and over to where his voice was almost hoarse. However, that didn't deter Todoroki; he kept on pleasuring Midoriya with such love and devotion. True he only met the freckled male that night, but he felt such a connection with him one he didn't want to sever. In between kissing the other's kiss swollen lips, Todoroki said in between heated pants, "You are so perfect Izuku, in every way. Say you'll be mine and stay with me."

"S-S-S-Shocchan…I…ugn…ah…!" Midoriya couldn't even get the words out in edgewise. He was so high on heated pleasure and lust he couldn't even think straight. All the kissing and caressing Todoroki was doing only made the lust he felt grow and grow. He let out one loud heated moan as Todoroki continued pleasuring him all throughout the night.

* * *

The next morning, Midoriya awoke to the sun's rays hitting his face. He stretched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. As his vision became clearer, he looked around and saw he was in an unfamiliar room. He ran his fingers throughout his hair as he asked himself, "Where am I; the last thing I remember was…!"

At that moment, the memories of last night came flooding back to Midoriya in an instant. He looked down and saw he was completely naked, covered in love bites. He slowly peered over and saw Todoroki under the sheets, sleeping like a baby facing him. Dread and regret came over Midoriya as he placed his palms against his face. "Oh my God; how could I have done that with someone I just met?! Even if I was caught up in the moment, I shouldn't have gone that far! For all I know he may have a girlfriend, or he's betrothed, I mean he is next in line to take over his family's company after all. I-I-I can't stay here; I have to go now."

Midoriya slowly but quietly got out of the bed so he wouldn't wake the other up. He quickly rummaged the room for his clothes until he found them. Once he did, he put them on, then his socks and shoes. When he finished getting dressed, he headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned to Todoroki who was slumbering peacefully. "I'm so sorry Todoroki-kun; I really do wish you luck with everything and I hope regardless of what you choose to do, you're successful and happy."

With those parting words, the green haired male left the room and out of the hotel. Once he was outside, he sprinted down the street in a haste. As he was running, hot tears flooded his eyes before cascading down his cheeks. He could tell people were giving him weird looks, but he was too distraught to care. He remembered the love and tenderness Todoroki showed him, but he knew it was not to be. No matter how they felt about each other, he knew he would never be good enough for Todoroki. He kept running and didn't look back no matter how much it broke his heart.

About half an hour after Midoriya left the hotel, Todoroki had awoken to Midoriya nowhere in sight. After calling down to the front desk, he was told someone matching Midoriya's description left the hotel early this morning. He couldn't believe Midoriya left without so much of a goodbye. He stood at the large window in his room looking down at the bustling city below. The memories of last night kept replaying in his mind on repeat. He wasn't ready for this to end and he wasn't going to allow it. What he and Midoriya had last night was special; they were meant for each other. No matter how long it took, he was going to get his little green haired angel back. "This isn't the end Izuku. We will meet again and when we do, I'll never let you go again."

**To be Continued…**

**A/N: To clear up any confusion, this was a flashback for what led up to the events in the previous chapter. I hope all enjoyed this new update. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! I appreciate your patience and stay tuned!**


End file.
